Because of You
by MM Devereaux
Summary: According to the game, Laguna first met Raine in Winhill..fell in love..got married..had Squall..Raine died..the end? BUT was that really the case? was that all? NO! there's a whole LOT MORE to that story! read and find out! ;p
1. Chapter 1

.: I don't own ff8... BUT HOW I WISH I DO!!! ;p and I really wish there were more LagunaXRaine fics. :.  
  
.: This is meant to be the whole uncut story behind LagunaXRaine... from their childhood until after the game ends! well my version of it at least ;D Let's start off with their teenage years... (I'll get to the childhood part in the latter chapters! Promise! I don't want to tell the story in correct sequence coz it wouldn't be as exciting...;p) :.  
  
----  
  
Summer had come early this year. June had only begun but the sun was already shining so brightly. And not to mention the temperature, which seemed to be at its highest.  
  
"Leonheart!" called a stern voice.  
  
She was dozing off again. It took a few more calls until the guy seated in front of her, trying not to be obvious, tapped her and whispered, "Hey Raine, wake up! Instructor can see you."  
  
"Wha-? Oh oh ok... Thanks Laguna." She said and then turned towards her instructor. "Yes, instructor?"  
  
"Ms.Leonheart. Sleeping in my class...again? Tell me... am I really boring you that much?" the instructor asked in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"I'm sorry instructor! The weather makes me dizzy. I can't stand the heat."  
  
"Of course you can't!" a guy from across the room teased. "Raine and sun!" Then he laughed controllably.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Nice one, Dirk-meister!" said another guy (probably a member of his cornball of a posse...#$) and their whole gang started high 5ing each other.  
  
"Oh shut up, Dirk, you jerk!" shouted a girl from the other side of the room. "You are the corniest person alive!"  
  
"Shut up huh?" Dirk retorted "Make me!"  
  
The rest of the class started joining in. All hell was breaking lose!  
  
"Ok.. CLASS!! SETTLE DOWN!" shouted the instructor, trying to gain order. But no one seemed to be listening.  
  
"Losers!!" two other girls who sat beside the first girl shouted, doing the "L" sign with their fingers to the boys.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! the bell had sounded.  
  
"Thank Hyne! I absolutely dislike this class!" the instructor said to herself as she left the classroom.  
  
The arguing had not entirely ceased but it quieted down little by little and one by one, the people in class started exiting the classroom. Raine was still a bit dizzy (she wasn't faking an excuse!). She was still fixing her things. Laguna was about to leave, but he decided to wait for Raine. When she was done, she stood up and at that moment, Laguna approached her.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry."  
  
Raine looked puzzled. "What for?"  
  
"I wasn't able to cover you from Instructor Grouchbag"  
  
"Hey no prob! That wasn't your fault."  
  
"And sorry for not being able to defend you like your fans club."  
  
"Wha-?!"  
  
"Heh heh... I'll make it up to you by carrying your things for you alright?" Without waiting her acknowledgment, he just grabbed her things.  
  
Raine giggled. "Thanks! ...They are not my fans club! They're just a bunch of---" She was cut off. Both of them heard a loud squeal coming from those three girls outside the classroom. Raine knew exactly what this meant.  
  
"I'm really sorry but I don't think this is a good time for you to carry my things. I guess you know what's coming up. So... see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh that... Alrighty then. See ya!" Laguna said, trying to act cheerful about it. "3... 2... 1...", he continued silently but loud enough for Raine to hear and giggle about.  
  
At 1, the three girls from earlier, Kate (leader type) and the twins Jen and Jaq, rudely pulled Raine away towards the outside of the classroom after giving Laguna a mean look.  
  
It was the same thing all the time. The girls would appear out of nowhere and drag Raine off to where they pleased.  
  
She angrily turned towards the girls and reprimanded them, "You know what? You three are so rude! Why do you always drag me out of rooms and--- ?" She needed not continue the question for she already knew the answer. A tall blond jock approached them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Raine!" he said in a deep voice while he smoothed his hair.  
  
"Hi Jonathan!" said the 3 girls all at once.  
  
"Hey girls! Kate, Jen and Jaq!" he greeted the girls, then turned to Raine. "Hey umm... I was wondering if you're free tonight. Maybe we could---"  
  
Raine knew what he was going to say but before she could even answer, Kate abruptly said, "Yes! Yes! Raine will be there!"  
  
"And of course..." said Jaq  
  
"...We'll be there too! Y'know, being her friends and all!" continued her twin. Raine winced at the word "friends".  
  
"Ok! Great! See ya lat---"  
  
"I'm sorry. But what I meant to say before I was so rudely interrupted" Kate was obviously trying hard force a fake smile on her face. "was that I won't be free tonight. I have umm... work. We have a term paper due tomorrow. Why don't you work on that instead?"  
  
"I see... Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Thanks! Some other time then. See ya!" He winked at the girls as he left.  
  
"Jonathan!" Kate called "We're available!" but Jonathan didn't seem to care. She gave Raine a mean look. "Why do you always turn him down?"  
  
"Why do you even care??" Raine shouted back at them. "You aren't even my friends!"  
  
"Of course we are!"  
  
"Everyone knows what you girls are up to! You're just using me. You know that I'm the girl that---" She stopped herself. "What am I saying?!" she thought.  
  
"Yes? You're the girl that what?" Kate asked her in a manner as if she already knew the answer.  
  
What Raine was supposed to say is that she was the girl that Jon likes. Everyone knows that. She just didn't want to admit it because she doesn't like the guy. She didn't make a big deal out of it too. By doing so, she knew that the girls wouldn't resist a chance to spread the rumor that Raine likes him back. And no matter how hard she would try to defend herself, the 3 girls wouldn't care. They have popularity on their side (being cheerleader-y type of girls). After all, they weren't true friends. They were only using Raine to get close to this guy.  
  
Raine sighed, "Nothing, nothing. Just forget it. I'll be going now, bye." She turned and left.  
  
When she was already out of sight, the true colors of the 3 girls had revealed themselves.  
  
"Argh! Just who does she think she is?"  
  
"She's not worth being liked by Jon! What does she have that we don't?"  
  
"Well, she did win Ms. Campus Queen."  
  
"Everyone knows that Jon only pretends to like her because of that title. He's only looking after his reputation. He wants to be more popular than he is now."  
  
"But won't he be more popular with us?"  
  
"That's why we have to convince him that we're better than that big- headed loser Raine."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"Well that's where Raine comes in. We have to use her."  
  
"But she seems to notice already."  
  
"You think I don't notice? But she can't do a thing about it! She doesn't have the guts to go against us."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Make her life miserable!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Hmm... I'll get to that. By the way, does anyone know if she really has a job? Or she's just trying to escape us?"  
  
"I bet she's just making that up. How's she gonna do her paper?"  
  
"She claims she's done!"  
  
"I know! Why don't we spy on her?"  
  
"Great idea! Call me when you're done with your papers alright? See ya tonight!"  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the campus, Laguna, along with his two closest buds, was headed towards announcement corner bulletin board.  
  
"So Laguna, are you signing up?" Ward asked him.  
  
"Sign up? Watcha talking about?" Laguna asked him back.  
  
"I can't believe you, Laguna." Kiros said with disbelief "Don't you ever know what's going on around you?" Kiros and Ward sniggered as they both shook their heads.  
  
"The Galbadian Army is recruiting soldiers" Ward filled him in "from this school, ya know!"  
  
"What?" Laguna said in a shocked voice "They're recruiting students?"  
  
"Well... they're expecting volunteer citizens. They say the world is in a brink of another Sorceress' War. You know how people fear sorceresses." Kiros told him.  
  
"But still! Why us students?" Laguna cried. "Are they desperate or something?"  
  
"Laguna" Kiros called "You're acting kind of weird. So what if we're students?"  
  
"We're in our twenties already." Said Ward.  
  
"But in our early twenties!" Laguna replied, emphasizing the word "early". Then he paused for a moment. "Now that you mentioned it, I realized we're not really that young anymore."  
  
Kiros slapped his own forehead as Ward shook his head. "Some things will never change."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Laguna said with a sudden change of mind. "I'm in!"  
  
"Laguna, one minute you're against this whole thing and now you're totally for it?"  
  
"But that's cool! We're in too!"  
  
So it's decided. They were joining.  
  
"Hey man, are we going to the bar?" Ward asked.  
  
"Of course! I have to hear Ms. Janna sing!" Laguna eagerly answered.  
  
"Then let's go! We have a paper to cram!"  
  
----  
  
.: What are those 3girls up to now?? What do they want with Raine?? Aside from Jon... Will our favorite trio be accepted and have what it takes to fight?? And who is Ms. Janna?? Nope, she's not Julia!! Hehehe ;p two diff people, ya?! Omg, I'm talking like Wakka again... Pls. R&R!!!! The more, the better, and the faster the updates will come!! :. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was visibly seen slowly setting from the purple skies of Deling. It was already half past six but it was still too bright to rely on street lamps for light. At around this time, Raine had already done her homework (like a good kid). Not that she wanted to, but she had to because it was time for work. Her aunt, whom she currently lived with, was the manager of a bar near the shopping arcade area. Raine worked there as a bartender. They weren't really well off so this is kind of necessary for them to cope. She never really tried to ask her aunt why she chose this job when she had a lot of other opportunities. She thought that it might offend her. And oddly, she felt she already knew the answer but it seemed to be in the back of her head and can't quite recall.  
  
Raine picked up her bag. She was thinking whether she should bring her coat or not. Knowing how the weather of Deling can be at extremes and so unpredictable, she predicted that tonight would be chilly so she grabbed her coat. She left and went to the bus stop. After seconds, a little red bus stopped in front of her. She got in and went off.  
  
----  
  
"Jen! You're saying it all wrong!"  
  
"What? If you're so clever then, why don't you write your paper without my help, huh Jacqueline?" Jen told off her twin. She was pissed. "Our instructors aren't that dumb. 'The papers of the twins have the same content again! What a coincidence!'" Jen mockingly said.  
  
"For your information, Jennifer, my twinny dearest, I am almost done with my paper!" Jaq said boastfully. "In fact---" She was cut off when someone bursted into their room.  
  
"Kate!" Jen called out surprised. "I though we were supposed to call you when we're done!"  
  
"We have to go now!" Kate cried. "Forget about those for the meantime!"  
  
"What's with the sudden change of plans?"  
  
"Ok it's like this." Kate started. "I went to the grocery to pick up some stuff for mom. Then I overheard Dave and Ryan, you know, the guys whom Jon hangs out with. They were talking about Jon. They say he's going to Raine's place."  
  
Kate was speaking so quickly that it took time for the words to sink in Jen and Jaq. While they were still trying to absorb what Kate had just said, Kate wasted no time and dragged both of them and headed outside.  
  
----  
  
Raine stepped off the bus. Right in front of her, there were lights blinking in bright colors that said "The Prince". Oddly, this was the name of the aunt's bar. She entered the back entrance for employees like herself and was greeted joyfully by two of her colleagues. "Hey Raine!" called a tall and slim lady. She had short brown hair with blonde streaks and she wore glasses.  
  
"Whassup girl?" said a slightly chubby woman with long black hair covered by a cap.  
  
"Hey Nina! Hey Cielo!" Raine perkily greeted them back. She was so glad to see them as always. They were her true friends. "Have you seen Lani?" she asked as she quickly changed into her uniform.  
  
"The boss is in the counter, talking to the general." Informed Nina, the one with glasses.  
  
"You're so lucky to have an aunt like her. You get to call her by her name!" Cielo, the one with the cap, told her.  
  
"Yeah! It's like your buddy-buddy!" Nina added.  
  
"Like I have always said, it was her idea when I was still young!" Raine chuckled, "She told me to stop calling me aunt and---" she was cut off by a throbbing pain she felt in her head. She grasped the aching spot with her hands. Her friends went over near her looking worried.  
  
"RAINE!"  
  
"Are you alright??"  
  
"Yeah..." Raine replied as the pain slowly faded away but she still rubbed the area. "It's not the first time this has happened you know.  
  
"And you never fail to make us worry!"  
  
It was true that this wasn't the first time this has happened. But there was something more to it.  
  
"I suddenly don't remember a thing from the past... again..." Raine said in her mind.  
  
After applying headache remedy, she went to the counter. Nina and Cielo were already serving some customers. And she saw her aunt speaking with the general, just as Nina said. But something was very different. They usually had jovial conversations, but this time, neither of them was smiling. It was like a very serious conversation. "Is he... gonna propose?" Raine thought, then shook her head "They're way more serious than that. And besides, what an UNromantic place?! Hmm... maybe he's going off to war... Yeah! That's probably it!" Raine slowly walked towards them. "NO! What am I thinking?! I'm gonna interrupt them!" But her curiosity was just too much.  
  
Both of them faced her. She was shocked at their facial expressions.  
  
"Were they... in tears?"  
  
"Raine! You're here!" Lani said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
The General greeted Raine with a playful salute, and like Lani, also trying to hide sadness. Raine decided not to ask about whatever it was bothering them. It might upset them even more, she thought. So she chose to simply playing along with their "happiness act".  
  
"Of course, Lani!" Raine also tried to say it joyfully. "I'm your favorite employee, ain't I, boss?" she chuckled then she turned to the general. She saluted him as well, pretending to be a soldier. "General Caraway, sir!"  
  
Lani giggled silently and Caraway smiled faintly. "What poor actors..." Raine thought.  
  
"Oh!" Lani suddenly cried and stood up. "I have to go home and get my uh... checkbook! I forgot to give Nina and Cielo their pay." She walked towards the office area at the back part of the bar and Raine followed her. "Raine, I believe you can handle things while I'm gone."  
  
"Sure, Lani!" Raine assured her. "You'll only be quick! Bye! Take care!" She waved as Lani stepped out of the back door. Then she came back inside and saw that Caraway was still where they left him. She approached him.  
  
"General!"  
  
"Hello there, Raine." He wasn't pretending to be happy anymore.  
  
Raine was filled with concern and not to mention curiosity but controlled herself thinking that now is not the time to force it out of him and just wait until he and Lani are ready to tell her what's going on. "What will you be having, sir?" she asked him cheerfully.  
  
"Something hard."


	4. Chapter 4

.: Hmm... i forgot to give a few warnings and other stuff about my fic... ;p  
#1: it has to go through a lot of... umm... how do i put it in words?... "unbelievable" pairings.. ;p  
#2: MAJOR OOC!! in some parts... i think? coz there are lotsa characters here who didnt play a big part in the game itself, like Caraway, Julia, even Raine, the main character of my fic herself! so i wouldnt know how they really are... but Raine in my fic would have lotsa shifts in her character... to be safe :P and Caraway... he's not really a main char of my fic but for the first part (only) HE IS... while writing Caraway parts, i imagine him to be quite like an auron(ffx..i luv him;p) type of person but Caraway's the more UNcool version, but the less apathetic one :D and Julia... sorry, not a fan of hers... just leave her be... (sorry julia fans!) :D  
#3: LOTS of invented characters, those not owned by square but by me :D... some are characters with really big roles... some are just... well... annoying(e.g classmates)... ;p  
#4: im not bashing Raine or anything! i looooove Raine!! especially with Laguna :D  
#5: there will be parts which were mentioned/shown in the game... BUT it doesn't necessarily mean that i can't go away from the game's story... i mean, this is a fanfic right? :D  
..damn.. i was going to say something but i forgot... .;;; if i remember ill insert it in the next chappies ayt? :D :.  
  
----  
  
"That Raine lives here?"  
  
"Eww… the houses are so small and ugly!"  
  
"And they all look alike!"  
  
"And they're all so close together!"  
  
"Umm... Girls?!" Kate called in an annoyed voice. "We didn't come here for that! Now, hurry up! It's getting really dark already!"  
  
Those 3 girls were walking in Raine's neighborhood, heading for her house in a hurry making sure Jon doesn't arrive first.  
  
"There it is!" Jen squealed, pointing at the mailbox labeled "Leonheart" from afar.  
  
"Oh no!" Jaq cried "Jon's there already!"  
  
Kate wasted no time and ran for it.  
  
"Kate!" a shocked Jon greeted "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Likewise! What are you doing here??"  
  
The twins finally caught up with Kate.  
  
"Hey girls!"  
  
"Hi Jon!" the twins said in perfect flirty unison.  
  
"So Jon, you haven't answered my question yet." Kate demanded "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I'm going over to visit Raine!"  
  
"Didn't she tell you she has work?" but Kate didn't believe it one bit. She thought Raine was just at home doing nothing. When Jon would see her not busy at all, they might end up going out. Kate burned with jealousy at the thought.  
  
Suddenly, a voice unfamiliar to them queried "May I help you?" It was Lani.  
  
"You girls go talk with Jon first over there. I'll handle this." Kate quickly whispered to the twins. Then, she turned to Lani and said in a sweet voice like an innocent child's. "Hi! Is this Raine's home?"  
  
"Why, yes. I am her aunt." Lani answered, confident that it was just a classmate. "May I help you?"  
  
"We're her friends from school." She replied still in a voice not hers. "May we please see her?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. She went to work."  
  
Kate could not believe her ears. It was true. "May I ask where she is working? We have to see her because we have something that belongs to her. It's really important." She lied.  
  
"Well---" she suddenly stopped when she heard one of the twins mention Jon's name. She remembered now. No wonder she knew right away that they were Raine's classmates. They were the ones Raine always talked about, those whom she was so irritated with. She was sure they were up to know good. Lani decided to have some fun. "You wouldn't want to bother your friend while she's at work won't you?" she answered her, putting much emphasis on the word friends. "Why don't you just give me whatever it is you have to return to her and I'll give it to her when I see her." Lani, with a big friendly smile on her face, awaited what excuse would Kate now use.  
  
"NO!" she suddenly said out loud. "I mean, she told me to return it to her personally and not leave it with someone else---"  
  
Lani cut her off before she could continue, still keeping that smile on her face. "You silly darling, you think Raine doesn't trust her own dear aunt? Come one now. Leave whatever it is to me." She reached out her hand to receive whatever it was, knowing perfectly well that she was just making everything up. "Let's see her get out of this." Lani thought.  
  
"Silly me! I forgot!" She pretended to slap herself in the forehead, still trying very hard to keep that fake smile on her face. "I left it at home!" she said while acting as if she was rummaging through her stuff in her bag. "I apologize for wasting your time!"  
  
"Apology accepted!" Lani said with a bit of sarcasm. She didn't wait for Kate to reply so she walked in her house.  
  
"Kate!" the twins ran towards her. "What did she say?"  
  
"Where's Raine?" Jon asked.  
  
"Where she said she would be." Kate answered.  
  
"At work?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh... I see. I though she was only trying to avoid me."  
  
Suddenly, Kate had an idea to get on the good side of Jon. "And still you want to see her?" she said in a seemingly caring way. "That's so sweet of you! Right, girls?" she turned to them and raised an eyebrow and they seemed to know right away what she was up to.  
  
"Yes, definitely!"  
  
"So sweet!"  
  
Kate turned back to Jon. "C'mon, we'll help you look for her. It's the least we can do for the sweetest guy we know."  
  
"Nah... I wouldn't wanna disturb her."  
  
"You don't have to!" Kate assured "We'll just look for her and wait for her to be done, than you can drive us all home!"  
  
"Umm... OK!" Jon agreed and directed them towards his car. "Hop on!"  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, on a certain bus stop, three young men had just boarded a bus.  
  
"Laguna! This is a bad idea! We should be at home doing our papers!"  
  
"Stop whining, Ward!" Laguna told him "Besides, I wouldn't be able to write a good paper without hearing Ms. Janna sing! I need inspiration!"  
  
"Too bad. You're getting a distraction instead." Kiros told him.  
  
"Fine! You guys can think what you want!" Laguna crossed his arms. "I'm gonna come up with a perfect paper! Just don't say I didn't advise you guys! Just looking at her... And hearing her voice..."  
  
"Whatever." Kiros said.  
  
"You see, when it comes to stuff like these, you need to trust the words of a pro!" Laguna said confidently with his head up high.  
  
"So..." Ward pretended to be clueless. "Who's the pro?"  
  
They went on and on the whole bus ride going to Deling Hotel. When they arrived, there was a small crowd right outside the lobby of the hotel. The crowd was small but attracted much attention because they seem to be complaining about something.  
  
Laguna ran towards the crowd and Kiros and Ward were tailing him. "Hey!" Laguna called to one of the people there "What's going on? What's the commotion all about?"  
  
"They cancelled Ms. Janna's performance tonight!" one of the people angrily answered him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Laguna shouted furiously. He seemed to have joined the others in the commotion and Kiros and Ward had no other choice but to follow him and watch him whine like a baby.  
  
Disturbed by all the noise from the frustrated crowd, a man who seemed like the manager of the hotel bar went out the main door of the hotel along with a few guards. "People, people!" he started and cleared his throat. "My sincerest apologies for cancelling the show tonight." The crowd roared even louder. "But I promise, I'll make it up to you!" With these words, the crowd silenced down a bit, apparently curious of what the manager has in mind. "Tomorrow... She will be here! And it's going to be better! I guarantee!" After giving this announcement, he and his guards left.  
  
The people were still grumbling but not anymore causing a big fuss and they slowly dispersed. But Laguna was still there bleating about needing an inspiration for his paper.  
  
"NO... This can't be!" he cried. "How will I finish my paper?!"  
  
"Look for another inspiration." Kiros told him.  
  
"You don't understand!" Laguna exclaimed. "Inspirations are not easily replaced!"  
  
"How about the class president?" Ward suggested.  
  
"No, no, no! She just leads. I go for the performing type of people!" Laguna explained. "In other words---"  
  
"Kate!" Kiros recommended. "She performs. She's even president of the cheerleading squad."  
  
"NO THANKS!" Laguna grimaced. "And can you guys please hear me out til the very end?!" He demanded. "I meant, performing type of people, like Ms. Janna!"  
  
"Laguna! Reality check!"  
  
"Ms. Janna is 20 years older than you!"  
  
"Age doesn't matter!" Laguna told them assertively.  
  
"Hey, speaking of Kate, what about her friend, that girl who sits behind you?" Ward asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Kiros agreed. "She gets straight A's. What better inspiration to write a good paper."  
  
"Did you just say 'friend'? They are not friends!! 'that girl', her name's Raine! and she is not to be associated with Kate! She's not one of them! The poor girl is just being used by her to---" Kiros and Ward sensed something different with Laguna when Raine was the topic of conversation. A more serious Laguna had broken open its comical shell. He appeared to be defending her at first but the strange thing about this is that when Kiros and Ward trap him with questions,... "And why are you so concerned about this?" they asked.  
  
"Because---!" he was interrupted by a pounding feeling in his head. "Man, you guys are giving me a headache." ...Laguna always appeared to show know interest. "Thinking of other girls other than Ms. Janna gives me a headache."  
  
"Other girls, you say?"  
  
"You mean, only another girl."  
  
"What?!" Laguna cried scratching his head. "Oh whatever!" He let out a loud sigh then finally told them. "C'mon guys! Let's go home and do our papers!"  
  
----  
  
Back in The Prince, only Caraway and very few customers were left so Raine, Nina and Cielo were quite relaxed. Nina was cleaning some tables and Cielo was serving a friend of hers. Raine was now wiping the counter. Caraway hadn't left his place and is till drinking since earlier but he didn't look as miserable. Raine glanced over to his direction. She noticed this and smiled. But then she was bothered. "Why hasn't Lani returned yet?" She looked up and checked the clock in the wall. "Almost a quarter past eight. It's been more than an hour already!"   
  
It was very dark outside by now and all street lamps and building lights had already been turned on. Raine was getting worried. She ceased what she was doing and headed towards the front door of the place.  
  
"Where are you going, Raine?" Caraway asked her, not moving an inch, he knew what she was up to.  
  
Raine didn't look back at him. "I, uh, I'm just going out for some fresh air."  
  
"It's not that I need anything." He continued. "I'm sure Lani is fine, don't worry about her. Stay inside."  
  
Raine stopped but she still didn't face him. She noticed that Caraway was quite unsure when he said those words. She continued on outside.  
  
The cold breeze felt pleasant on her skin. She looked around and saw an empty bench by the street. She sat down and relaxed, looking at her surroundings while she did. "The streets are emptier than usual." She thought. "It's been like this ever since that news. That sorceress of Esthar rising into power and all. The world is no longer a safe place to live in, especially here in Galbadia." Raine was very calm, as if not worried of these.  
  
Raine had always been brave and handled things on her own, being an independent girl having no memories of her parents, who obviously died when she was still very young. Lani, her father's younger sister, though not yet that old and experienced with child raising, had taken care of her ever since.  
  
"People have become fearful but it's so peaceful." She closed her eyes and leaned back as she thought. "I have to admit, I enjoy this peace. I---" All of a sudden she opened her eyes. She almost forgot all about Lani. She looked around to see if she was coming. "No sign of her. What's taking her?"  
  
Out of the blue, this car sped by and parked in front of her. She couldn't see who was inside. "Maybe Lani hitched a ride." She looked hopeful. She stood up and stared at the tinted window closely trying to see. She suddenly noticed a flash, not coming from the car in front of her, but from somewhere else. But she didn't pay attention to this since this happened at same time when the car door opened, and the person inside was an unfamiliar man who stepped out of his car.  
  
Raine was about to apologize. "I'm sorry sir! I thought---" but she was cut off by the man who suddenly pulled her towards his car. "Hey, beautiful! You're just the right one for me!" Raine resisted. She noticed that the man sounded a bit drunk.  
  
"I'm sorry! You must be mistaken!" Raine explained. "I believe we haven't met."  
  
"Of course, i know that! So... How much for... you???"  
  
Raine's eyes widened, with a mixture of fear and anger. "I'm sorry, mister!" she told him firmly. "I'm not who you think I am! I'm not a---"  
  
The man didn't even give her a chance to finish. "Oh bullshit! That's what they all say!" He now grabbed Raine with his other hand.  
  
"No! Stop!" Raine pleaded. Her voice had shifted from angry to nervous. She held on to the lamp post nearby.  
  
"What's with your type these days?!" He demanded. "So conservative and always playing hard-to-get!"  
  
"I told you!" Raine insisted. "I'm not---"  
  
"I guarantee you, we'll have lotsa fun tonight!" he assured her while laughing wickedly "Now, GET IN!!"  
  
Raine felt hopeless. She knew he wasn't going to listen to her anymore. As a desperation, she resorted to violence. She kicked him in the crotch and ran while the man knelt down and howled in pain. She didn't get far though since the man grabbed for Raine's leg right away. "Think you can get away can you?! Don't worry, I'll pay you good! But with what you have done, don't expect me to make it easy for you!"  
  
Raine quickly looked around for other possible options. There were a few people but calling their attention would do no good. She wasn't sure whom they would believe, her or the man. All of a sudden, a car appeared near the struggle and seemed to be parking nearby. "Yes!" she thought. "Help has arrived."  
  
She was right and wrong. She was wrong that help had arrived and came from the car. The car seemed to just watch her struggle and left. The real help came from strong blow to the face of the man by a hooded figure. Raine recognized this hooded man who had saved her; it was Caraway.  
  
"OWW!!" was what the man had managed to say. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, PUNK?!" he was furious.  
  
The man had no idea who he was. Caraway always wore a hood when in public. He didn't like the attention of being general. Raine knew this and what Caraway did next surprised her. Caraway slowly lifted the hood for the man, and only the man, to see.  
  
The man looked extremely shocked. "The general?!" Caraway let down the hood when he was already recognized. The intimidated man rushed towards his car and sped away.  
  
Caraway lead Raine towards the back area of the bar where no one was at the moment. "Raine..." was all Caraway managed to say.  
  
"Okay! I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna lecture me about listening to my elders." Raine was already quite upset and didn't need anymore reprimanding to make her feel worse. "Just skip it! I don't wanna hear it! I feel bad enough, don't make it worse."  
  
Since there was no one but them there, feeling secure, Caraway removed his hood. Raine was surprised to see his face. He was not angry nor did he have that "I'm-so-disappointed-at-you" look. His face was almost soft... gentle, in other words. "Is he... concerned... about me?" Raine asked herself but quickly shook away those thoughts. "Of course he is! He's like my father since Lani is like my mother and they're like a couple no matter how hard they both deny." Raine just stared at his face, awaiting his response.  
  
"Lani called." he said in a blank tone, the same voice he used when lecturing. "She won't return here anymore. When she arrived at your home, she felt tired and didn't want to leave anymore. So close the bar before nine." After saying his part, he left.  
  
"Oh...ok." was all Raine managed to reply. But in her mind it was like, "Oh come on! If you're going to be my dad then act like one! You're not going to be my general so stop using that tone! I told you to not lecture! I didn't tell you to not console! You're only a few years older than I am, but you act even older than Lani!"  
  
She remembered she and Lani once had a conversation on Caraway.  
  
--flashback--  
  
"So, Lani... Are you and the General a couple now?"  
  
"Raine! Where did you get that idea???"  
  
"Oh come on! You don't have to hide it from me!"  
  
"Can you imagine a guy like him being seriously romantic with a girl?"  
  
Raine chuckled. "Honestly, no..."  
  
"Then that answers your question! But seriously, Caraway's a very good friend. Someone very understanding and dependable. But I would really like to bring him out of his shell one day."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"He's too subdued. You never know what the guy's thinking. He keeps emotions to himself and avoids showing it."  
  
"Oh... I see. The cold type."  
  
"That's one miracle I would like to witness."  
  
--end flashback--  
  
She left the back room and went to the bar area. Caraway was in his original position but no longer drinking, slightly hooded in case someone enters. She told Nina and Cielo what Caraway had told her earlier. So the three girls started cleaning up. When there were no more customers, they locked the main door. By the time Raine came in the back room to change, the others had already finished changing from their uniforms to their normal attires and were ready to leave.  
  
"Wow! I still can't believe were off early tonight!"  
  
"As much as I want to rest, I can't help but feel curious."  
  
"Yeah, and worried, too. Why would the boss do this? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Curious... Worried..." Raine thought. "Why didn't I feel curious and worried when I heard about this?"  
  
"Hey Raine!"  
  
"We're asking you!"  
  
"Oh!" Raine finally answered. "Honestly, I haven't got a clue. She hasn't mentioned anything."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I just hope it's nothing serious."  
  
"We'll be off now, Raine! Bye!"  
  
"Take care now!"  
  
"Bye! You two take care, too!" Raine waved at both of them. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
When both of her friends had gone, she noticed that the bar was already empty. She changed her clothes and started fixing her things. On her way out the back door, she saw someone waiting for her.  
  
"Caraway, why are you still here?" Raine asked curiously.  
  
"I wouldn't want something like that to happen again." Caraway said. His facial expression while saying this couldn't be seen under the hood. "I'm sure you wouldn't want, too."  
  
Raine didn't know what to say; she was speechless. She was locking the back door at that same time so she just pretended not to mind what he just said.  
  
"I'm bringing you home." he continued.  
  
"Really? Cool!" Raine cheerfully said. "Well, then... Let's go!"  
  
Raine was already walking away and it took Caraway time before he decided what to do. He gently pulled on Raine's arm.  
  
"Yes?" Raine asked.  
  
"I'm really glad that..." Caraway began.  
  
Raine now faced him curiously, trying to see through the hood.  
  
"...that I came out that time just in time to see you in trouble!" he finished.  
  
Raine was surprised. She was just saying how he was like. Even though, what he said came out a bit wrong, she knew there was effort. He was trying to be more open. She chuckled at him as they left the alley and headed into the brighter streets. "You know, I really could have handled it myself." She said boastfully. "But seriously..." She smiled. "Thanks a lot..." Raine glanced at him. More to her surprise, she saw a bit of his face in the moonlight and he was smiling.  
  
----  
  
.: next: poor Raine! why does everything bad have to happen to her?? :( :. 


End file.
